SH-No estas solo
by Maycky-SH-00121
Summary: "Cuando uno ve que no hay salida, es cuando sabes que tienes que enfrentarte a lo que tanto huías...pero no temas...no estas solo...". Una pequeña historia de Silent Hill. JamesxHeather. Disfruten por favor del otro mundo en Silent Hill...


**Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¡Espero que estén muy bien! Hehehe, bueno, ¿Qué decir? Este es mi primer fic de Silent Hill y bien se podría decir que es una extraña combinación entre el Silent Hill 2 y Silent Hill 3, y bien, me gusta la pareja de JamesxHeather (No me juzguen! DX) así que hice esto en un momento de inspiración.**

**Como ya dije, es el primer fic que hago, así que los errores son normales, no me critiquen demasiado, ¿vale? T.T**

**Ahora sí, los personajes de Silent Hill no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo disfruto escribiendo de ellos X3. ¡Disfruten!**

**oooooooooo**

Una fría brisa provocaba el movimiento de las cortinas de la cocina, las movía lentamente, al parecer, el día estaba comenzando. Aquella adorable mujer estaba cocinando como cada mañana hacia, ella dejaba la ventana abierta para recibir aquella fría brisa que, sin lugar a dudas, la hacía sentir bien y cada vez que sentía esa sensación en sus mejillas, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero esa escena era interrumpida por el crujir de la puerta abriéndose, la cual significaba solo una cosa, su esposo había despertado.

-"James, buenos días"-Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa hacia su esposo.

-"Buenos días, ¿te levantaste temprano?, sabes que tienes que descansar, Mary…"-James decía a Mary mientras recorría la silla para sentarse en la mesita que él y su esposa utilizaban para desayunar.

-"Te preocupas demasiado, come un poco"-Mary coloco el plato de comida frente a James, mientras este le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y empezaba a comer; ella se sentó junto a él sin decir palabra alguna.

De repente el ambiente se puso oscuro, parecía que ese lugar estaba siendo consumido lentamente por la oscuridad más profunda y oscura que puede haber, esa oscuridad que sientes que te llevara lejos, a un lugar sin salida…a la nada profunda.

James se veía ser consumido por esa oscuridad, veía como su imagen de un día cualquiera se volvía una pesadilla, veía a Mary alejarse junto con todos esos buenos momentos que pasaron juntos y entonces venían imágenes extremadamente familiares para él.

"…_Tu me has dado tanto y yo he sido incapaz de devolverte nada…"_

-"Mary…"-

"…_James…Me hiciste muy feliz…"_

-"¡Mary!...¡Mary!...¡MARY!"-

-"Ma-"-James se levanto repentinamente de su cama, todo había sido una pesadilla, si, otra de sus múltiples pesadillas las cuales siempre tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de Silent Hill.

-"Eh, ¿estás bien?"-Aquella chica se acercaba lentamente a James mientras en su mano sostenía un embase de refresco del cual parecía que llevaba un rato tomando de este.

-"Ahh…"-James puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, como si de un dolor fuerte se tratase.-"Heather, lamento el escándalo…"-

-"Tranquilo, no es como si me hubieras despertado."-Dijo Heather mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama donde dormía James.

James miro de reojo a Heather, la cual, empezó a beber del refresco y luego le miro:

-"¿Otra pesadilla?"-Pregunto con poco interés la chica dado a que no era la primera vez que le ocurría eso a su compañero.

-"Ahh…si"-El rubio bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo por un momento.

-"Creo que ya se está haciendo costumbre tuya"-Heather volvió a tomar de su refresco.

-"Si sigo así, supongo que terminare acostumbrándome"-James soltó una pequeña risita y luego miro a Heather. Esta le miro con una cara de indiferencia y después miro a otra dirección tomando de nuevo del embase de refresco.

-"Venga, que amargada eres a veces."-James tomo a Heather del brazo y la jalo hacia el provocando que esta derramara su bebida en el suelo y ella acabara sobre el rubio mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura y soltaba algunas risitas.

-"¡Ah! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Déjame, joder!"-Heather replicaba molesta ante la repentina acción del rubio y trato de zafarse del abrazo.-"¡No estoy para tus bromitas, James!"-

El rubio sonrió sin soltarla aun.-"Siempre dices eso."-

Heather reacciono molesta y le dio un codazo al estomago. James sintió el golpe y dio un leve gemido de dolor:

-"¡Ah! C-coño…" apretó con fuerza el estomago para tratar de mitigar el dolor, Heather simplemente se levanto algo molesta y le miro.-"Te dije que no me gustan esas bromas, idiota" dedico una mirada irritada al rubio.

-"Ah…no tenias porque hacer eso…"-James simplemente respiro por un momento y Heather le miro de nuevo. No era la primera vez que hacia eso, de hecho, desde que James había tomado confianza hacia ella, lo hacía muy a menudo lo cual provocaba que Heather mirara a James como un pervertido molesto, pero era su compañero en Silent Hill, manejaba bastante bien la pistola para ser un primerizo y podía utilizar un palo como una buena arma contra un lying figure o un mannequin.

-"Eh, tenemos que ir al hotel Lakeview."-Menciono Heather mientras caminaba a una cómoda junto a la cama donde se encontraba James.

-"¿Al hotel Lakeview?"-Dijo James confundido mientras se empezaba a levantar de la cama.

-"Si, tenemos que revisar todos los lugares de por aquí, no me gusta dejar el trabajo a medias."-Heather saco una pistola de la cómoda mientras la recargaba y apuntaba a la pared.

-"Ya…entonces no hay tiempo que perder"-

-"¿Seguro que puedes ir?"-

-"Hehe, claro que si."-James le sonrió a Heather mientras se colocaba su chaqueta verde y tomaba la pistola de bajo de la cama.

ooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooo

La ida de camino al hotel era algo incomoda y silenciosa, sobre todo para James puesto a que Heather casi nunca se tomaba la molestia de tener una conversación agradable con el cada vez que iban a algún lugar a investigar; era normal en ella, ya era mayor de edad y decía que se tomaría las cosas "más en serio", además, James no podría negar que era bastante buena cuando usaba algún arma, era una habilidad nata en ella; aun así, eso no le quitaba que era de muy pocas palabras con James.

-"Heather"-

-"¿Qué?"-Heather miro a James por el rabillo de ojo.

-"Sabes, me he preguntado, ¿Por qué no te da por conversar con migo?"-

-"Otra vez con eso…"-Heather se acaricio las sienes en señal de estrés.-"Sabes que no estamos aquí para conversar como si fuera la hora del té, James, hay que trabajar."-

-"Aun así, no me convence tu respuesta."-James caminaba junto con Heather mientras miraba todos los alrededores.

-"Ahh, si así te lo tomas…¡Mira! ¡Ahí está el hotel!"-

-"¡Eh, tranquila, espera! "-Heather corrió algo ansiosa hacia el hotel y James trato de seguirle. Ambos llegaron a la entrada del Hotel y se miraron por un momento.

-"Las damas primero"-El rubio le dedico una sonrisa burlona a Heather, la cual, resoplo y entro al hotel seguida por James.

Miraron a su alrededor por unos minutos y James tomo el mapa que se encontraba en la pared, les seria de utilidad puesto a que el rubio recordó lo grande que era el lugar. Caminaron por un momento en silencio hasta que la radio de James empezó a ocasionar estática.

-"Eso no es una buena señal"-Menciono James preparando el arma.

-"Joder…"-Heather saco su pistola y ambos apuntaron a un pasillo cerca de las escaleras, lentamente veían como la mesa con patas, un Abstract Daddy, salía torpemente y se acercaba a ellos.

-"¡Dispara!"-Heather empezó a dispararle al ver lo rápido que empezaba a ir. James colaboro en el acto; pero eso no era el único obstáculo. En ese momento Heather sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, un Mannequin se acerco sigilosamente a ella, atraído por el sonido de las balas y la luz de la linterna de James y Heather.

Heather cayó al suelo y trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo. Pero el mannequin se siguió acercando, frotando sus piernas superiores con intención de atacarla nuevamente.

-"¡Heather!"-Grito James después de haber acabado con el Abstract Daddy y voltearse para darse cuenta de que Heather estaba siendo atacada por ese mannequin. Disparo una vez, lo suficiente como para dejar a la molesta creatura en el suelo.

-"Tsk…"-Heather refunfuño para sí misma.

James se acerco rápidamente a ella y se agacho para verle:-"¿Estás bien?"-.

-"Si, solo un par de rasguños…"-Heather sacudió su ropa un poco y miro a James:-"Gracias"-

El rubio al ver su respuesta le dedico una sonrisa.-"Por nada, supongo que ahora me debes una."-Miro a Heather con una miradita típica de él.

Heather soltó una risita. James se levanto y ofreció su mano a ella para ayudarle a levantarse, señal que Heather no acepto.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-Pregunto James con algo de confusión.

Ella levanto su arma y apunto a James, el cual le miro con algo de sorpresa.-"No…te…muevas…" , Heather disparo del gatillo provocando un horrible grito desgarrador.

-"Listo…estamos a mano"-Heather sonrió a James, el cual se cubría la cara al esperar que esa bala fuera para él, pero no fue así; al parecer ese mannequin no había tenido suficiente y volvió a levantarse para ir contra ambos…nada que unos cuantos disparos de Heather no pudieran solucionar.

-"Vaya, me asustaste…"-Dijo James ante el repentino acto de Heather a lo cual ella simplemente rio.

-"Ya vámonos"-Heather tomo de la mano a James para levantarse y luego seguir con el camino.

El camino de inspección del hotel fue algo estresante y aburrido; lo mismo de siempre, puertas cerradas, puertas abiertas, algunos cuantos monstruos molestos y habitaciones que solo tenían cadáveres sin importancia alguna. Nada interesante hasta que llegaron al cuarto 312.

-"Creo que solo falta este"-Dijo Heather mientras insertaba la llave para entrar a la habitación. James se quedo unos minutos viendo la puerta, recordando todo lo que paso en ese cuarto hace años. Heather le llamo y fue donde reacciono y entro con ella.

Inspeccionaron un poco pero no había nada nuevo; una cama, una mesa, botiquines, algunos libros en el suelo…nada del otro mundo.

-"Que gente tan aburrida se hospedaba aquí"-Dijo en cierto tono de burla Heather mientras miraba la habitación y soltaba una risita.-"Hehehe, ¿tú qué opinas Ja-….?"-Heather tuvo que cortar la oración al ver a James pensativo, sentado en la cama mirando al suelo.

Heather sintió una extraña sensación de incomodidad al recordad que James y su esposa habían ocupado el cuarto hace años, se sentía algo torpe al no haberse dado cuenta sino hasta ahora.

-"Eh…James…oye, yo lo había olvidado-"-

-"Ella estaba en ese sueño, ¿sabes?, ella… se veía tan hermosa como hace años…"-James interrumpió a Heather repentinamente.

Heather se acerco y se sentó al lado de James.

-"Oye, creo que…deberías olvidar eso…la vida acaba…no deberías atormentarte por ello, ella te perdono, y lo hizo porque te amaba y quería que fueras feliz…."-Heather coloco su mano en el hombro de James mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa para animarle.

James la miro con algo de tristeza.

-"' ¿Eso crees?"-

-"Sip, no soy capaz de mentirle a mi-" fue interrumpida repentinamente al sentir como James la abrazaba con fuerza. Heather se sorprendió, no era algo que esperara, sus mejillas se sentían algo cálidas y estaban un poco rojas ante tal acto de James; tal vez el necesitaba esas palabras, saber que Mary estaba bien, y que ella quería que el fuera feliz; James siguió aferrándose a Heather y esta, lentamente, correspondió a su abrazo cerrando los ojos…

Pero tal momento fue interrumpido repentinamente por la radio de Heather, los 2 brincaron del susto al escuchar la voz de Douglas llamándoles.

_-"Heather, James, ¿están ahí? Contesten"-_

Heather suspiro y tomo la radio:

-"Si, ¿qué pasa?"-

_-"¡Finalmente contestan! Supongo que la señal del radio no es muy buena, pero eso no importa ahora, necesito que se reúnan con migo en la misma zona de siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos reunir datos, ya saben…"-_

Heather giro los ojos y para cortar con la conversación, le dijo a Douglas que irían enseguida.

-"Ese tipo, siempre sabe el momento perfecto para llamar"-Se levanto ella mientras guardaba su pistola y caminaba a la salida.-"Vamos James"-

-"Ahh….¿En serio tenemos que irnos?"-Suspiro James.

Heather se volteo y le miro algo confundida.-A que te refieres con eso ¿Qué acaso no te quieres ir?"-Se cruzo de brazos mientras le miraba.

-"Me refiero a que, no tenemos que irnos ahora mismo"-

-"Oh, entonces ¿quieres perder el tiempo en este lugar lleno de monstruos y cucarachas molestas? ¡Se nota que quieres quedarte!"-Dijo Heather en un tono de ironía.

James soltó una risita y miro a Heather.-"No exactamente, mira, estamos en un hotel, tu y yo en una habitación solos….creo que sabes a donde quiero llegar."-El rubio le sonrió con picardía a Heather.

Esta le miro sorprendida y enfadada a la vez, lo cual solo hizo que se acercara a James para darle una bofetada bastante fuerte dejando adolorido al pobre.

-"¡Ah! Solo estaba bromeando"-Mencionaba James cubriendo su mejilla por el dolor.

-"Una bromita mas y terminaras con la cara desfigurada en el hospital, idiota"-Decía Heather mientras se llevaba a James a rastras del cuarto para ir a con Douglas y reunir datos del lugar.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hehehe, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho" ;_; , Les agradezco mucho por ver y leer, besos y nos veremos luego~~:DDD**


End file.
